


Like Clockwork

by phoenix_risen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Steampunk, cross-dressing, more ships later, steamtalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_risen/pseuds/phoenix_risen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris Laurinaitis is a struggling mechanic and introvert, who's life is a tedium of never ending debt. Each day ticks by in a similar fashion, like clockwork. But when he saves the life of a young man named Feliks, who offers to pay off his debt for help disappearing, Toris gets sucked into a journey he never planned on taking. Steampunk!au, LietPol and other ships. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Clockwork

Being introvert doesn't mean you're shy. I mean, shyness is a part of it, but when you get down to the root of it, an introvert is simply a person who doesn't like company. That's me. Toris Laurinaitis. I'm more than a bit of an introvert. I'm not saying I hate company; I just prefer to be alone. Like I am now.   
I worked silently on the steam droid in front of me, once in a while adjusting my goggles. I'm not a mechanic, by any means, but I'm pretty handy when it comes to gears and steam power. I guess that's why people ask me to fix stuff like this. I don't charge anywhere as much as official mechanics, plus I insure honest actually fixed job. Some don't. They half-ass it and simply wait to steal more of your money when whatever malfunctions. But at least they can pay for their houses. I can't.  
I sighed loudly. I couldn't concentrate on this, not with more troubling manners weighing on my mind. Like I mentioned, I can't really pay for my house. Or supplies. Or food. So I get loans. But the problem borrowing money is you have to pay it back, with interest. At this point, I've already sold my arm to pay the loan sharks back. At the memory, my left hand clenched. It's robotic built from scraps and gears I had lying around. Nothing fancy. I lost- (well, sold is a more appropriate word) it when I needed money about a year ago. Along with my mother special rose quartz necklace. It was my prized possession, but it was that or my kidneys, and a necklace is not as vital to my life processes as a kidney. If she were alive, she would understand. And an arm, as I already explained, was easily replaced.  
I really don't get why anyone would want my arm, though. But I got paid and was able to, for the most part, get Ivan off my back. Ivan, for all intents and purposes, owns me. He's my loanshark, and as forementioned owner. I owe him so much money I won't be able to pay it off, ever.  
"Toris?" A voice broke me from my worried days. I looked up, and it's Alfred, the guy whose steam droid I'm fixing. I lived at his house as a live-in servant for a while, so I know him pretty well. That's why he trusts me with his droids maintenance. But the fact he travels all this way across the ocean every year for it astounds me.  
"Sorry, all clear!" I gave what I hoped was a convincing smile. Alfred has, on more than one occasion, offered to pay Ivan for me. I have always declined.  
"Oh, good! How much do I owe you?" Al asked, digging through his wallet. He pulled out a pocket watch, a stick of gum, a small jackknife, and a lot of other things. I sighed again.  
"Nothing, Mr. Jones. Remember? We're friends." As soon as I said it, I knew it was the wrong thing to say.  
"No, no, no! That's why I have to pay you! And if it's because I had to track all the way over here from the UNR on a sky steamer, I come here this time of year anyway!"  
I stared at him for a little while, one eyebrow cocked.  
"Oh, yeah! Remember? I'm the president of the UNRCS! World meetings, and all!"  
I blinked a few times. "Oh, taip." I had forgotten.  
"Yeah, so no problem, dude!" He finally found the money. I took off my gloves and unthinkingly reached out with my left hand. I heard Alfred gasp, and I realize my second mistake of the night. My arm.  
"Toris! What happened?"  
Truth or lies, truth or lies...  
Lies.  
"I got in an accident. No biggie." I shrugged it off and retracted my hand. I pulled off my goggles and hung them on a hook in my workshop. My workshop, also known as my house, is crowded and too hot, with junk and unfinished projects everywhere. But it's home.  
"Dude! Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred said, exasperated.  
"I couldn't. It's not important. Anyway that'll be 100."  
Alfred pursed his lips, and handed me a bill. I glanced it over, and gaped.  
"No, Alfred! This is too much. 10,000? That's... No Alfred, I can't!"  
"Sh..." Alfred hushed me. "Stop talking." I opened and close my mouth a few times. I was stunned. I couldn't even protest as he said goodbye, grabbed his droid, and exited my house/shop.  
"Alfred, no! Come back!" I screamed, louder then I meant to. But he was gone.  
I heard footsteps pattering down the stairs and winced. Crap.  
"Toris! You okay?" The kind round face of my landlady, Irunya, popped into my quarters.  
"What, you having boyfriend troubles?" A second face appeared. Irunya's beautiful younger sister, Natalia, also appeared.  
"Not gay." I stated. I had a crush on Natalia, but she was convinced I was gay.  
"Okay, then..." Irunya said, disappearing again. "As long as you're sure."  
"Yeah." Petlya said. Then she saw the money in my hand. "What, you whoring yourself out? Pfft. My big brother won't want soiled money." She spat. Natalia was Ivan's adopted sister, as was Irunya. Natalia, well, even if she was mean, I liked a strong woman. In truth, her words barely phased me.  
"It's not dirty. I got for doing droid maintenance." I said, trying to sound impressive, to no avail. Natalia just stared at me with a look of bored contempt. She flipped her hair and strode back upstairs. I took a deep breath and promptly deposited the bill into my money jar.  
"Well," I muttered to myself. "Only 75,962.38 left. With interest." I closed my eyes. At the time I thought, why do these things always seem to happen to me? But, that wasn't the worst thing that was going to happen me that night. Not even close.


End file.
